The Rising
by Validator
Summary: This story is a kind of What if? What if The Masters' vampire killed buffy in 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'? Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

1 The Rising  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Giles" Buffy whispered. Giles turned around. The look of fear on his face was so scary it was untrue. It was a face no one could ever forget. Luke withdrew his teeth from Buffys neck. Buffy closed her eyes and then opened them seconds later. A single tear came out of her left eye and ran down her cheek. She fell onto her knees, just looking straight forward into the darkest corner of the bronze. Giles knew there was nothing he could do to save her now. She fell face first onto the hard, wooden floor of the stage. Buffy was dead. Luke wiped the slayers blood from his lips with his finger and sucked it. Buffys now lifeless body as layed out on the stage, her blood trickling down her body. Luke stood up triumphant.  
  
"Master RISE" he said as strongly as he could.  
  
The Master, currently underground pushed out his hand and broke free of his mystical prison  
  
"Finally I am free!" he said as he walked out of prison that had held him for so many decades. He began walking up the steps to the surface  
  
Back at the bronze, Xander, Willow and Giles had got most of the people captured out and into safety. Xander rushed over to the stage, where Buffys lifeless body lay. Giles knowing that the Master would be rising onto the surface very soon ran over to Xander and grabbed his arm  
  
"We have to get out of here, the master shall be rising very soon and he shall be coming here first to regroup with his minions" Giles told Xander as affirmatively as he could  
  
"But…" began Xander pointing to Buffy  
  
"There is nothing we can do for her now OK. You hear me she is dead" It pained Giles greatly to say those words but he knew he had to, to keep the death tole down for today. Giles and Xander, both with stake and crossed in hand ran out of the Bronze as fast as they could. A vampire followed them and jumped Xander in the Ally. He fell into the pile of rubbish on the corner of the street. Giles, not realising at first what had happened kept running but after a few seconds he turned around. He saw Xander and the vampire in the pile of rubbish. Suddenly the vampire ran away, holding its chest. Giles went up to Xander and offered his hand to help him up. Xander grabbed it and the two of them ran to the street and got into Giles' car.  
  
"Wait" Xander said putting his hand over the key which Giles was attempting to put into the keyhole "Where's Willow?" Xander and Giles began looking around the street frantically trying to find her.  
  
"She ran out of the Bronze a few minutes before we did. I suppose she just ran home." Giles stated. They both paused for a few seconds, then Giles added "Look we can't hang around here any longer, there is a club full of vampires there (he pointed towards the Bronze) and we may just get out alive so we need to leave NOW" Giles put the key into the hole and drove off back to the Library 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Giles pulled up to his parking space, which happened to be a little too small for his car, and got out. Xander got out as well but he hesitated a bit, thinking about what could have happened to Willow if she hadn't escaped. Xander, now really frustrated, slammed the car door as hard as he could and nearly throwing it off its hinges. The two of them, walking side by side, walked into the school and straight to the Library where Giles started gathering weapons out of the cabinet in the locker. Xander clenched his fist and struck the cage as hard as he could, making a huge noise that startled Giles  
  
"What are doing?" he asked sounding rather angry. He paused, thinking about all the facts and went back to the weapons. Once he had turned around Xander began  
  
"What if Willow didn't get out. What am I meant to do?" Xander ran up the stairs and huddled in the corner, as he didn't want Giles to see him crying. Giles ran after him  
  
"She did get out. She left just before us remember" Giles said sympathetically "Look Xander you cant be so negative, she made it out ok." Xander stood up wiping some of the tears from his face. "OK here is what we are going to do. You Xander have to go rally up everyone who is here teachers, students everyone. I'm gonna stay here and get the weapons ready."  
  
Xander left, running out as fast as he could. Giles, staying in the library, started working as fast as he could, getting out all the weapons and laying them on the table. Once he got all the weapons ready he began running around trying to find wood for stakes. He couldn't find any so he sat down at the table. That was when he began to crumble and begin talking to himself  
  
"I had a slayer for… for 2 days a I managed to get her killed" He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. "Have to keep busy, have to keep busy" he began reciting to himself.  
  
Xander ran into the computer tech room and bumped into Miss Calendar, who was packing up to go home.  
  
"Ah Miss Calendar" Xander began frantically "You have to come with me" He grabbed her arm and began to walk out but Miss Calendar resisted and pulled him back  
  
"Xander what are you doing here at this time, are you OK?" She asked cautiously. She pulled him closer and saw his face "Have you been crying?"  
  
"That's not the issue here Miss you, you just have to come with me Mr Giles will explain when we get to the library" He ran off towards the library and, after putting down her books and folders onto her desk, Miss Calendar reluctantly followed.  
  
Arriving at the library Xander began yelling "Giles, Giles where did you go." He ran up the stairs and, after not finding him there, he looked into Giles' office. He came out again after not finding him there either to see Miss Calendar just coming in. "Where's Giles?" he asked  
  
"I don't know you bought me here remember" Miss Calendar replied sounding rather annoyed  
  
"Ah-ha" Giles said popping up from the Library counter with his nose in a book.  
  
"Giles give me a heart attack why don't ya" Xander said shocked  
  
"Yes, yes this is what I want" Giles said moving out from behind the counter, not noticing Miss Calendar. He had 3 stakes in his hand, which he put on the table when he got round to it. He put the book down from in front of his face and placed that on the table. Miss Calendar, who was shocked when she saw the stakes in Giles' hand let out a frightened gasp when she saw all the weapons on the table. Now realising Miss Calendar was here Giles greeted her  
  
"Oh Jenny… um hi" he said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Rupert" Jenny said with a happy tone to her voice "What am I doing here?" Giles looked at Xander angrily  
  
"What?" asked Xander "You said to find anyone here and well… she is the only other person here" Xander looked to the floor  
  
"Ummm excuse me, why am I here?" Jenny asked  
  
"OK, I cant explain that right now but I could do with your help" Giles told Jenny, handing her a crows feather "Hold this". Giles went to the table and picked up the book and one of the stakes. He threw the stake to Xander. "Make sure no vampires get to us if any have followed us here" he told Xander  
  
"Yeah sure" He told Giles, lifting up the stake defensively.  
  
"Now Jenny I'm going to need you to go a bit on faith here ok" Giles said to Jenny. She nodded. Giles, already with book in hand picked up a mixture of lavender, garlic cloves and Chadrock stone, which he had crushed in to powder while Xander was away. "Man ist em has-tu" Giles began chanting from the book. He picked up the powdered mixture and walked over to the entrance to the library. He put a line of the mixture on the floor directly in front of the door. Giles began walking over to the Library window when a vampire jumped through  
  
"Giles watch out" yelled Xander intercepting the Vampire before it got to Giles. He kicked it in the stomach, which knock it back a few steps. It regained its balance and swung a right hand at Xanders head. Xander caught its arm and, with its chest unguarded, drove the stake through its heart. It looked down at the stake and turned to dust. Giles walked up to the window and put some of the mixture at the bottom of it. He went to the other windows and doors and did the same. When all the entrances and exits had some of this mixture beneath it, a barrier went up and disappeared in a second. The powder was gone from the doors and windows  
  
"OK what just happened?" Xander asked Giles "Where did all that stuff go that was on the floor?" Xander was really confused  
  
"There is now a mystical barrier surrounding the library. No vampires can come through here unless they are invited."  
  
"Uh-huh" Said Jenny. "So why didn't you use the dark crimson spell it's a lot stronger at guarding public paces?" Xander and Giles looked at Jenny really confused 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Gotta get home. Gotta get home" Willow was saying under her breath as she walked through the Bradshaw cemetery. Suddenly, out of nowhere a large vampire jumped out from behind her and growled at her. She had to turn around to check if her ears weren't playing tricks on her. She saw a big vampire standing behind her, growling at her like a dog growls at another dog. She began running as fast as she could. She was almost out of the cemetery when she looked behind herself again she noticed that the vampire was no longer chasing her. Slowing down, Willow triped over a small cross, laid in the ground onto of a strangely large grave. On the floor, Willow looked at her leg and noticed a rather large scrape down her leg. She touched it and let of a large hiss. "Broken… GREAT" she said sarcastically.  
  
"What is wrong my child" said a man in the shadows. Willow looked behind her to check if he was talking to someone else  
  
"M-m-me?" Willow asked wearily  
  
"Yes my child. What has happened?" the man in the shadows asked  
  
"My-my leg I-I think it's broken". The man walked over to her and knelt down to her with his back facing her face. He held up her leg. "Ahhh" Willow let out a shriek  
  
"Yes, this is broken my dear. Would you like to come with me? I can help" Said the man  
  
"Yeah OK" Willow reluctantly complied. The man stood up and turned around. Willow tried, but couldn't get a clear look at his face as it was again covered in shadows. He offered out his hand, which she took and was pulled up. She was standing on her right leg as her left was broken. Suddenly the man dug his teeth into her neck. She began falling over, but she was caught in the arms of the vampire. He rested her on the floor and took his teeth out of the neck. The moonlight began shining of his face as he stood up. He took his left index finger and slit his wrist with his nail.  
  
"Now my child… drink" he said as he put his cut wrist next to her mouth. The blood dripped into her mouth "and tomorrow you will be re-born" He took her in his arms and carried her off to The Bronze where he was to meet up with Luke and the others  
  
"What?" said Giles completely perplexed. He looked at Jenny like she was some kind of demon. "What are you?"  
  
"Well that's kind of rude. I'm Jenny Calendar. I teach computer science at the local High School"  
  
"Are you a witch?" Giles asked  
  
"No. I'm not that strong. I'm more of a Technopagen"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its like a computer witch" Jenny explained. "Look can you PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on here"  
  
"Have you ever heard of something called a slayer?" Giles asked  
  
"Yeah isn't she like some really powerful girl who fight vampires?"  
  
"Yes and guess what, she just died and so now it is up to us to stop the vampires" Giles explained. He began pacing "The Master must have risen by now so we have to act quickly." Giles said to himself "XANDER" he called. Xander came running down from the main part of the library. "There you are. Look the three of us aren't going to be able to do anything so we to just stay here for a while. We are going to have to build up a force and attack the Bronze"  
  
"Why the Bronze?" Xander asked  
  
"That is where they are going to be gathering. We will have attack them in the daytime so we have a safety net if we need to retreat." At that moment Angel walked up to the library and pushed the door open but was bounced back when he tried to enter  
  
"Ahhhh vampire" said Xander pointing at Angel  
  
"What the hell. Let me in" said Angel. He punched the barrier but his hand bounced off.  
  
"Angelus?" Jenny said cautiously. She walked over to the door and was about to step out the library when Giles said something  
  
"Jenny watch out" he said  
  
"No, no Rupert don't worry" She stepped out and looked face to face with Angel. "He wont hurt us Rupert" She said "He's a good guy now"  
  
"Miss Calendar, if you haven't noticed, he's a vampire!" Said Xander  
  
"Xander don't worry" She put up her hand towards him with her palm facing him. "Angel… you are invited in" she said as she walked in. Giles grabbed a stake from the table and Xander held the one he had in his hand up defensively 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Angel walked in and began talking  
  
"OK so this is whats happening, Buffy's dead which means that another slayer will be coming soon. We need to wait, gather a force. They are probably going to be staying at The Bronze tonight and look for a new place tomorrow night. I'm guessing that they are going to stay above ground, possibly at the factory outside town. That gives us 24 hours to get people to a safe location outside town. We should keep this place for a while, you have a blocking spell for vampires but that doesn't include demons."  
  
"Yes all this we already know but why are you helping us? You're a vampire you aren't good you are evil" Gilesd  
  
"Look it's a long story but all I know is that we are gonna be in a battle for our lives soon and we need to be prepared."  
  
"A toast, to the Master" Luke said as he held up a young Girl. He bit into her and then offered he to The Master, which he took and drained completely  
  
"Ahhhhh yes I do love the taste of a young girl at midnight." He handed Willow, who the master had put on the floor to drink, to Luke "Bury her, and when she rises she shall be stronger and meaner than she had ever dreamed possible" He walked over to Darla "Now for you, I expect you to take this one under your wing, show her how things are done around here"  
  
"Yes Master" Darla replied with a devious smile on here face. The Master walked around The Bronze for a while, looking at the structure of the building and noticed Buffy's lifeless body lying face down on the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes The slayer. Don't worry you shall be re – born" He lifted her up and re opened the cut on his wrist. His blood trickled out of his wrist which fell into Buffys mouth. He picked her up and layed her beside Willow on the floor. "And now onto the celebration" he said and music began playing  
  
"Here's all the Holy water we have" Xander said coming out of Giles' office. "Hey Angel catch" he said and threw one of the glasses over to Angel. He slid back and let the glass smash on the floor. Angel let out a growl. "ooops sorry vamp man I forgot"  
  
"Give it here" Giles said snatching the box from Xander. "That's crosses, stakes and holy water. We need more, in the morning we will have to go to the magic shop in the morning for some supplies. Also we cant go outside tonight, the whole town will be swarming with vampires we are going to have to stay here tonight"  
  
"No, no, no, no I aint sleeping here with Mr Vampy in the room. No chance, no way"  
  
"Fine then get out and see how nice it is outside on your own" Angel replied  
  
"OK I'll stay here but I am not sleeping, Im keeping an eye on you Angel, you hear my im not sleeping a wink"  
  
"I'll keep watch until day break with Xander if he insists but after that im going to have to go" Angel said 


End file.
